No Trace of Glass
by Zarius
Summary: Silver Hills is in the grip of a raptor rampage. Jen and Alex discuss distant elephants in the room (contains spoilers for the series finale of Dino Supercharge)


**POWER RANGERS:**

 **NO TRACE OF GLASS**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

 **Note:** This fanfic contains major spoilers for the finale of **Power Rangers Dino Supercharge** , which has aired internationally. If you are sensitive to spoilers, do not read this until you have seen the episode.

* * *

In the year 3016, in the city of Silver Hills. Chaos was unfolding.

A contingent of raptors had broken free of their holding pens and was rampaging through the city streets. Citizens were gripped in a state of panic; some fearing they would too crippled by crippling anxiety to move until adrenaline kicked in and pushed them forward towards the nearest monster exits.

But for one mother and her child, this fear, this ultimate nightmare scenario, was swiftly made flesh. A horrifying reality.

The reality, three raptors, etched closer and closer to them, their backs pinned against a wall. They could not move to the right or left of them, nor ahead. The creatures encircled them on all fronts. Their jaws widening, their sharp teeth on display.

They moved in to strike, final prayers from the mother could be heard dancing across her lips.

And then her prayers were answered. A fierce round of laser blasts ignited the area, narrowly missing the raptors, but managing to startle them and create an opening for the mother and child to escape.

The mother fled south, and as she ran, she spotted the proud men and women who served under the Time Force banner rushing past her, rifles in hand, led by a woman in tight leather jeans and a black tank top, holding a crossbow in her hands. She placed a pink crystal-tip diamond atop it.

"Be sure not to hit them, keep them confused, long enough for me to coordinate my aim" instructed the woman as she raised her crossbow slowly and targeted the three as her men continued to rain down heavy duty firepower across the area, keeping them in a straight line.

Now it was their anxieties that were manifesting, afraid of being struck, and that made them more dangerous.

The woman had to act fast, and act fast she did.

She took aim and shot the pink diamond from her crossbow, as it flew through the air, it separated into three pieces, which ignited into ferocious energy that, when it impacted on the scales of the raptors, illuminated them in a wild burst of cherry pink flame before forming an energy net around them that softly soothed them into slumber.

"If only you could have one of these for every occasion" remarked one of the Time Force agents.

"Too much pink energy is dangerous" the woman remarked.

She approached the sleeping raptors and stroked the side of one of them as it still seemed distressed.

"Easy there, easy" she said, stroking the side of one of the beasts.

"Progress Jen?" came a voice on her communicator.

Jen answered it.

"Raptors in this wing secure Alex, but I'd much rather discuss elephants"

"Elephants?" asked Alex.

"The distant elephants lingering in the room" said Jen, "You got some time to talk?"

"What is it you want Jen?" continued Alex, slight irritation in his voice.

"I need you to tell me all you can on the Morgan contingent" she said.

Alex hesitated for a moment. His gut instinct was this was going to lead to an unravelling of sorts, an end to the current order, and he once again felt compelled to avert that as he had done in the past, or was it present? Future?

But Jen's instincts had been right before, and had saved the whole of the space-time continuum in the past. He decided to take the risk.

"Very well, the situation is looking grim across other sections of the city" he said.

Jen requested a ride back to Time Force headquarters. She got it.

Walking through the cold and dimly lit corridors gave Jen troubling memories of the last time the place had proven so uninviting, and memories seemed all she had now. Memories, but not experiences, she no longer felt connected to what she was reminiscing about, and that troubled her.

Troubled her to the extent she had begun seeking out answers.

She entered Alex's office. Sitting in a large chair, her former fiancé swung around, carrying a tablet in his hand. He bent over the table and handed it to Jen as she etched closer to his table.

Jen looked at the imagery on the tablet, revealing the occupants of an alien ship.

Several humans, armed with blasters, doing battle with the crew of the ship, one of them firing some kind of magnetron at the planet that ensnared a giant walking the Earth.

Eventually, the ship was sent hurtling into the very heart of the Earth's sun.

"This is a recording taken from the invulnerable black box of that alien ship" said Alex. "All hands were lost, except for the Morgan contingent"

"I had read stories about this, whispers from aliens who were resistant to sweeping changes in the timeline, almost through sheer force of will"

"Kind of like us right?" said Alex.

"Time travel seems to shield us all from this kind of thing" said Jen, "For a time anyway"

"I hope that wasn't a joke" said Alex, "At least not one with my sense of humor in mind"

"There was something important about this ship, something important about its cargo"

"Meteorites" said Alex.

"Meteorites...yes, they were important to Earth's history. They caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs" realized Jen, "I remember that much, from the previous timeline, but...it's close to fading. How come no paradox wormholes have opened up over that?"

"It doesn't seem to be an issue this time, everything still happened, only Dinosaurs existed alongside humanity" said Alex.

"But that makes no sense...shouldn't it? Humanity was created as way of nature adapting to the loss of the last dominant species, it prompted an evolutionary cornerstone, and how can it all just be as it always was when one factor taken out of the equation is allowed to remain in place?" Jen spoke, confused.

"There is one possibility that we're thinking of sharing with the public on this matter...wishful thinking" said Alex. Jen didn't exactly follow.

"Years ago, the Turbo Rangers were involved in a struggle involving a magical wishing coin..." Alex began, Jen cut him off.

"That's how you're going to explain it?"

"Magic doesn't need an explanation" said Alex.

"You know what? Those were humans present on that ship, that means they were time travelers, like us, so our next course of action is to go back and prevent them from sending that ship into the sun and averting the extinction of the Dinosaurs", It's that, or we risk the whole city coming unglued by what remains within the equation" snapped Jen.

Against character, fuelled by whatever lingering experiences were still committed to his changing memory, Alex listened to his gut over his rational mind once again.

"Very well, take your team and go" he said, "Go there in the moments before the Morgan contingent can board, carefully open a time window in front of the vessel, and allow it to pass through to a safe quadrant of space, but cut the cord attaching the meteors from the ship so that they can fall back down to Earth. No need to apprehend or reprimand the Morgan contingent for simply doing the right thing in their minds at the time. They are, after all, Rangers"

"And what about the giant?" Jen asked

"Use the Time Force Megazord" Alex replied.

"If I hadn't jilted you, I'd kiss you right now" said Jen, and rushed out of the office to get changed.

Alex glanced over to the window to look out at his city. Mutants and Dinosaurs causing carnage together.

" _Shatter the intentions of those who mean to do us harm, yet leave no trace of glass_ ". He thought cautiously to himself.


End file.
